Field of the Embodiments of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to audio signal processing and, more specifically, to a gesture interactive wearable spatial audio system.
Description of the Related Art
Use of electronic devices, such as smartphones, portable media players, and personal computers, is becoming increasingly popular in all aspects of daily life. Such devices provide users with convenient access to audio and video content, such as streaming and downloadable music, movies, podcasts, television, and the like. Additionally, such devices provide users with access to a wide range of communication services, many of which provide audio and/or video interfaces that enable users to interact with other users.
A problem oftentimes encountered by users of electronic devices is when an electronic device simultaneously reproduces multiple audio events for the user of that device. For example, a user that is operating multiple software applications on the same device (e.g., multitasking) may have difficulty distinguishing between audio content that is being generated by one software application and audio content that is being generated by another software application. Consequently, in some situations, the user may not know which sounds are associated with which software application and/or the user may be distracted by the simultaneous presentation of multiple audio events, which may inhibit the ability of the user to effectively interact with a particular software application. A common use-case capturing this latter situation is when a user talks to one or more people via a communication service that is being executed on an electronic device while also using the same electronic device to run a separate software application (e.g., a media player). The user may have difficulty paying attention to the conversation if a separate audio event related to the separate software application is generated and played for the user during the conversation.
As the foregoing illustrates, techniques that enable a user to more effectively listen to different audio events would be useful.